Stay
by itsamusicaljourney
Summary: Blaine starts a new school year at Dalton completely thrilled with the idea of having a new roommate. Things change after getting to know Sebastian Smythe and his arrogant attitude. Blaine can't stand him, even if his friends adore the new guy. Blaine and Sebastian don't get along, but everybody knows that there is a thin line between love and hate.
1. Because Dalton Feels Like Home

September. Blaine loves September's gentle breeze. It's fresh, delightful and always smells like autumn while it ruffles his dark curls. It makes him smile.

Walking along the tree-lined avenue which leads to Dalton, he smiles. He's probably the only guy who's really happy to come back to school after summer vacation, but after spending nearly three months with Cooper, his parents and those vicious guys from the country club, he really can't wait to be here again, meet all his friends and get away from his house, which is as beautiful but at the same time, cold and unwelcoming.

His parent's house doesn't smell like home. It's just a place where he has to live when he is not at Dalton, a place in which he is at his parent's mercy all the time. He genuinely hates that place.

But Dalton is different. Dalton smells like family, it makes him feel safe. Safer than the alarms at his house; but most of all, Dalton is where he can truly be himself. He doesn't have to pretend to like all those girls in their swimsuits at the country club because his father wants him to.

It's a pity Mr. Anderson doesn't know that every time Blaine goes to the bar to drink some iced tea, he actually sneaks into the locker room of the tennis court to make out with that super cute waiter who always winks at him.

For Blaine, coming back to Dalton is like being able to breathe again. Fresh air after suffering months of pollution. It makes him feel alive.

Wes and David usually tell him he's too melodramatic about that sort of things, that he shouldn't take his father's behavior personally,luckily they don't say anything when they catch him staring at some cute guys' ass.

Blaine has never had a boyfriend, but he would like to. Walking through the halls holding his boyfriend's hand has always been his most hidden desire, he's just never had the courage to tell anybody.

He just really wants those little things boyfriends do: kisses before classes, smiles, cuddles, romantic gifts or just someone who cares about him in that way.

The best part in going back home that September is the return of the Warblers, since this is an important year for his career in the choir group. Steve, last year's lead singer, graduated a few months ago, and now the only one who is able to replace him and keep up with the vocal standards is him.

He just needs to hear the council say those words and he'll be captain of the Warblers and lead singer this year. He managed to survive the summer thanks to the very thought of it.

Blaine walks through the halls with a cheerful smile on his face and a big suitcase, heading to his room, he greets some of his classmates along the way, but he doesn't stop to talk.

He is outside the door of his room when he spots a haircut he easily recognizes. He smiles and shouts his friend's name.

"Nick!"

The Warbler immediately turns around and walks straight to Blaine to greet him with a hug. They exchange a few words about their summer, about Nick's holiday in Europe and those bigoted man of the Country Club, before Blaine points towards what should be their room for this school year.

"Do you mind if I get the bed under the window like last year?"

Nick glances at him, clearly confused by his words. "You don't have to ask me, haven't I told you that we are no longer roommates?"

Blaine frowns, slightly disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because they moved me out with another guy, I don't know why. But we're not gonna be in the same room this year."

Blaine shrugs, sorry to hear, but he smiles anyway, patting his friend's shoulder. "That's a pity. I'll miss our movie nights."

"Me too, but hey, maybe your new roommate is a cool dude?! I'm going to see the others, you coming later?"

Blaine nods and watches his friend fade away in the crowded halls before turning to the door of his room with a sigh. He really hopes he's with someone he already knows, even if the idea of meeting a new guy thrills him. He just hopes he'll leave him his favorite bed.

He enters the room but finds no one inside, except for a big dark suitcase at the bottom of the bed next to the wall. He closes the door behind him and looks around, noticing that nothing is out of place.

He shrugs and starts filling his drawers with his clothes. He can't stop thinking about who his new roommate will be, he tries to figure him out, guess his height or sexual orientation, but most of all, he really hopes they can be friends and get along. Maybe he can even convince him to join the Warblers.

Blaine quickly cleans out his suitcase and dresses casually to meet his friends, just a tracksuit to keep him warm. Just before going out, he spots a sheet of paper on the desk he hadn't noticed before.

It's a letter from the administration staff informing him of his new roommate. He learns the name, but unfortunately he doesn't recognize the surname and guesses that he's probably new.

He memorizes it at once and can't stop thinking about him as he heads to the common room to meet his friends. Maybe he can be some sort of mentor to him; he can show him around and introduce him to his friends. Maybe they really can build some sort of beautiful friendship.

He walks through the halls with an optimistic smile on his lips, he's not sorry he'll have to share the room with a guy he doesn't know. After all, he always tries to see the positive.

With his heads in the clouds, he almost misses the whimper he hears coming from a classroom that he is passing. He stops, wondering if it is just his mind playing tricks to him; he hears the sound again, coming from behind the half closed door.

He bites his lip and his curiosity makes him push open the door and enter the room without thinking twice. He doesn't expect anything in particular, but what he sees in that moment doesn't even get close to his most inconceivable fantasies.

There are two guys, one of them is leaning against the desk with his head back and his eyes closed, from what Blaine can see, he is half naked, his pants dropped at his ankles. There is another, kneeling in front of him and Blaine learns at once what he's doing from the way he bobs his head.

He stays frozen in the the doorway, petrified by the act that he has only previously seen in porn movies. He swallows hard and he's about to start making his way out of the room when the guy, who is standing, opens his eyes and looks straight at him.

Blaine holds his breath for a few seconds, because those eyes make him forget how to breathe air. Green. Deep shades of green.

They are fixed on his own, almost enchanting him. Blaine in some ways expects the guy to cover himself but he doesn't seem embarrassed by the situation. He simply pulls the kneeling guy's hair harder and moves his hips back and forth.

Blaine really doesn't know what to do, his feet won't move and he can't stop looking the boy in front of him, fascinated as he's blown against the desk. He can't stop watching him; in fact, he doesn't _want _to stop watching him and suddenly he realizes his cheeks are warm but before he can say or do anything, he hears the green eyed guy chuckle softly.

"You better get an appointment, babe. I'm busy now but I guess I could find some time for you."

Those words seem to wake Blaine from his trance; he finds out he can move his feet and with burning cheeks as red as ripe strawberries and no words, rushes out of the room closing the door behind him.

He leans against the wall, taking a hand to rub his closed eyes, trying not to feel too embarrassed. He doesn't even know who those guys are, and he already disgraced himself on the first day of school by assisting to that... thing.

He breathes deeply and after fixing his uncomfortably tight pants, moves to the common room looking for his friends. But as he goes, he can't stop thinking about those green hypnotic eyes which almost consumed him.

* * *

"Wait, are you telling us that you saw two guys doing... stuff?"

"It was a blowjob, Jeff. Call things by their real names."

"No one missed you James, you know that?"

Blaine laughs with all his friends, while James just glares at Jeff and scoffs at him. He had tried not to tell anything about his previous encounter when he got to see his friends; but they had noticed that something was wrong straight away and made him confess what was on his mind. Now, they won't shut up about it.

"Who was the lucky guy, by the way?"

Blaine shakes his head at Nick's question. "No idea, I've never seen him around."

"Maybe he's new," Wes says grabbing his bottle of water from next to David. "I've heard that this year there are a lot of transferred dudes."

"For real?" Someone asks.

"For real," David confirms, with a yawn. "I've got a new roommate too. His name is Jonathan. He's super funny, just moved here from LA. He said he was close friend with Demi Moore's daughter."

"Nice. Did they fuck?"

"How on Earth would I ask something like that to a guy I've barely known for twenty minutes?"

"I would have done it."

"You are hopeless, James."

Everybody burst into a loud laughter and Blaine can't avoid thinking that this is where he belongs; among these stupid and caring boys who love him no matter what and thanks to them, his worries about those boys in the empty classroom slowly fade away from his mind.

"Anyway, I've got a new roommate too," Blaine adds as soon as the room is quiet again, drawing the audience on himself.

"What's his name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Do you know him?"

Nobody answers, but he's not worried about it. He can get to know him right after dinner and after all, they'll have months to become friends.

"Maybe this Sebastian guy is gay! Maybe our little Blainers can finally get laid!"

"God Jim, how many times do I have to tell you that I really hate that nickname?" Blaine lets out an exasperated sigh, while the guys around them chuckle.

"But Blainers is too cute!" Jeff laughs, ruffling his dark curls. "And you know we are worried about you _virtue_!"

"Jeff, are we living in the same age? Only my Granny says _virtue_ nowadays!"

"I'm polite and you are an idiot, deal with it."

"No, you' re just not getting laid."

"Anyway," Blaine interrupts his friends' discussion trying to hide his rosy red cheeks. "I am able to look after my... _virtue_. I don't need you to worry about it, thank you."

As he supposed, nobody believes his words, they all look at him smiling broadly and chuckling softly.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Poor Blainers. Poor Blainers who doesn't get laid."

"James!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Oh well, so I guess you don't wanna know anything about the waiter of the Country club."

Everybody get silent and look at him, wide eyed.

"Are you telling me that this Smythe guy won't get the chance to put his hands on your butt?"

"For God's sake, Jim shut up! There are more important things to talk about," Nick cuts him off, eyeing Blaine curiously. "For example, Blaine, were you talking about a waiter?"

Blaine bursts into laughter and starts telling them about his long and boring summer, trying not to focus on Sebastian Smythe and all the things his friends told him.

But he really can't take his mind off those mysterious deep green eyes.

* * *

Dinner is as lovely as Blaine remembers it. He laughs, speaks with a lot of people and is genuinely happy. He is at home, finally.

His story about his forbidden kisses with the waiter in the locker room of the country club is immediately a great success, everybody gets disappointed as soon as they learn that they just kissed and nothing more.

He tries to get to know is new roommate, but unfortunately nobody has met him, Sebastian seem to have skipped dinner. Blaine also looks for those deep green eyes, but there's no sign of them anywhere.

He feels himself getting anxious as soon as he says goodnight to his friends and heads to his room to go to bed and to finally meet Sebastian. He really can't wait to see what he looks like.

He reaches his room with just that thought in mind. He opens the door with trembling hands, the room is empty again; the big suitcase is open on the floor and there are some crumpled clothes on his roommate's bed.

Suddenly he notices that the bathroom lights are on and that there's someone in there. He smiles and smoothes his hair; he is about to say something when the door opens and Blaine's jaw drops to the floor.

The first thing he sees is that the guy standing before him is wearing just a pair of dark tight boxers on a very handsome and totally sexy body.

The second is the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his hand ruffling his dark blond hair.

The third are his eyes. Green. Deep green eyes which leave him breathless because he has already seen those eyes today.

He tried to forget them but he really couldn't.

Sebastian his new roommate, the guy with whom he'll spend the entire school year, is the blowjob guy.

_Fuck._ This must is a nightmare.

But Blaine realizes it's not some kind of bad dream as soon as a big smile appears on Sebastian's lips.

"Perfect timing, I'm ready to rock your world babe. Top or bottom, Blaine Anderson?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a difficult question." Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Top or bottom? Would you like to have a cock up-"

"I-I know what those words mean, thank you." Blaine cuts him off, totally embarrassed by the situation. This guy can't be serious.

"So? What do you prefer?" Sebastian goes on, leaving his toothbrush in the bathroom and switching off the light.

"But... but you... you don't even know who I am!"

Sebastian smiles and shakes his head. "Oh babe, I don't care who you are. We don't need to know each other to have some fun. Anyway, you look like a total bottom, you know, the ones who like to beg for it. Lube and condoms are in the top pocket of my suitcase. My bed or yours? Or maybe you prefer it against the wall?"

Blaine lets his jaw nearly touch the floor, he babbles something he, himself, can't even understand, but it's when Sebastian looks at him with greedy eyes that he manages to speak properly what's on his mind.

"I am _totally_ not having sex with you!" he shouts gesturing at him.

"Why not?"

Blaine can't find an answer. He actually can think of a million things to say to this arrogant boy, but his mouth is not catching up with his thoughts.

"Well, while you think about it you can come here babe, you are hot."

Blaine shakes his head and takes a step backward, almost chuckling for the absurdity of the situation.

"Ok, listen to me. First, I don't know who you are. Second, I don't want to have sex with you. Third, you are the guy I saw today in that-"

"Enjoy the show?" Sebastian smiles, biting his lip.

Blaine hesitates and regrets doing it at once. "What? N-No!"

"You sure? You don't seem so sure."

"I'm sure!" Blaine is about to lose his mind because of this boys insolent attitude.

"Oh, I see..." Sebastian cuts him off with a chuckle, ruffling his hair with a sigh.

There something in that look that embarrasses Blaine, reddens his cheeks and makes him uncomfortable.

"You see... what?"

"You're a virgin."

Blaine swallows hard and almost chokes on his spit. He knows he's a virgin, his friends spent the entire dinner reminding him that but they never made him feel uncomfortable with that statement.

The way Sebastian points it out makes him feel little and in need for comfort. He almost feels guilty.

He has known Sebastian for ten minutes but those words... they hurt. They shouldn't hurt, but they do and Sebastian knows it, he can read the pain on Blaine's face.

"...So?"

Sebastian bends his head with a smile. "Nothing, but your bashful school boy thing is super hot."

Blaine doesn't know how to answer to that. Was that some sort of compliment or one of his sexual innuendo? He blushes and shakes his head, trying to hide his red cheeks and not look at Sebastian's naked body, which, by the way, is still very tempting.

He wants to say something, but Sebastian precedes him taking a step forward towards him.

"Come on, take off your clothes, I'll teach you how to give head, so that we don't blow off the evening."

Blaine stares at him with wide eyes, taking a step backwards and shaking his head.

"Sebastian," he says, realizing that this is the first time he's actually pronounced his name. "Maybe you didn't get me. I don't want to have sex with you. Not now, nor never. So, please stop it here before something unpleasant happens. Thank you."

"Are you sure about that never? I have all school year, after all. And you are smoking hot."

Blaine frowns at him. "That sounds like a threat."

Sebastian bursts into laughter before sitting on his bed and looking for something in his suitcase. "Oh babe, it's not a threat. See it more as a promise."

Blaine still doesn't get him, doesn't understand why he has to behave this way, making him feel weird and uncomfortable. They've totally started in the worst way ever.

He's about to catch his pajama in the drawer when he notices Sebastian drawing out a cigarette from a little box, taking it to his mouth and grabbing a lighter from the bedside table.

"No smoking in here." Blaine says glacial, giving him a disapproving look.

Sebastian raises his eyes to frown at him. "You are joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. No smoking in here. It makes everything smell bad and I don't want to sleep in a room which stinks. You're not allowed to smoke in here."

Sebastian scoffs at him and places the cigarette between his lips, trying to light it. Unfortunately for him, Blaine is faster. He grabs it and moves it away from his mouth.

"No cigarettes in this room. I'm calling the keeper."

Sebastian widens his green eyes in shock, before cursing, standing up from his bed and taking back his cigarette from between Blaine's fingers.

"What a fucking boring roommate I've got. Puritan, healthy, irritating and just a pain in the ass. I bet you are one of those guys who don't even drink to have fun. Am I right?"

The words hurt Blaine, but he doesn't even get the chance to answer, since Sebastian precedes him.

"Oh wait. You are totally one of those dumbasses who get drunk with just one beer. You are so pathetic."

Blaine doesn't know what to say. Sebastian's words are harsh and make him feel bad and hurt. He would like to respond to the insults, but he can't find the courage to do it, so he watches as Sebastian leaves, cursing at him and slamming the door closed without even looking at him.

Blaine can't understand what he did wrong to deserve these words and behavior.

He curls up on his bed, snuggling under the covers, trying to make up his mind of what just happened, but the more he thinks about it, the less thing make sense and eventually he falls asleep this way, with his tracksuit on and his mind full of doubts, while the feeling of being finally home fades away through the night.

* * *

_I originally wrote this fanfiction in my native language, which is Italian, so this is a mere translation into English made by me and corrected by lovely Jen aka killersmythe. This story is already finished, I'll try to update it as soon as I can, and I really hope you guys like it. The title comes from the song Stay by The Hurts. Let me know what you think!_

_Special thanks to killersmythe for dealing with my bad English and to ilarina for making this fanfiction happen._


	2. Because I don't Want to be your Friend

"I don't believe you!"

"I swear on Pavarotti. He really said those things to me."

"No, idiot, I can't believe that you turned him down and said no!"

Blaine raises his eyes from his breakfast to glare at Jim, sitting opposite from him, around them their friends' chuckle in amusement.

"Anyway," says James as to apologize. "Pretty forward that Sebastian guy."

Blaine sighs, getting a sympathetic look from Wes and David. "But most of all... he insulted me for no reason. I even tried to be kind with him, but he didn't even give me time to introduce myself. He just started making advances..."

He really doesn't know how to finish that sentence. The way Sebastian treated him last night, made him feel bad all night long. Their first meeting was absolutely the worst of his life, and now Blaine can't stop feeling embarrassed about what happened.

He sighs when he feels Nick's hand patting his shoulder. "Come on B, don't think about it. He's a jerk, you did nothing wrong."

"He's right." Jeff confirms pouring a glass of orange juice. "Talk to him tonight and try to start again. You don't have to feel bad because he's kind of a perv."

"Only _kind of_? He also told me he was going to teach me how to... _do sexual stuff with my mouth_."

"Blowjob. Call it a blowjob. God, why are you so afraid of calling things by their real name?"

"Because it's eight in the morning and we are having breakfast and you are totally disgusting, Jim."

Wes sighs, sending his usual glare in the direction of James, before turning back to Blaine and raising his eyebrows. "Has he really told you that?"

"Yeah." Blaine answers biting his slice of bread with jam and avoiding everybody's looks.

His friends remain silent for a couple of minutes, until James speaks again.

"Is this Sebastian at least hot?"

"_James!_"

"What? Maybe he's gross, which would explain why our little Blainers didn't get laid last night."

Blaine gives him an annoyed look. "Can you please stop calling me that? Cooper said it just one time last June, you can't call me _Blainers_ the whole year."

"Is that a bet? Because I am winning it. I am calling you _Blainers_ as long as I don't find another adorable nickname. Accept it and tell us if this Sebastian is a nice piece of ass."

Blaine grumbles and utters something under his breath andeventually gets lost in his own thoughts, trying to think of words to describe Sebastian, because he is actually... _weird_.

Those eyes made him feel weird and odd: he's angry and disappointed at him, but still fascinated by some things he can't put his finger on. He doesn't know what to think, because, unfortunately Sebastian _is_ a nice piece of ass.

He's not as beautiful as his legendary crush, that super cute guy Blaine loves to stare at during breakfasts and dinners, but very close to his ideal man. Without even noticing, his look falls to the super cute guy eating two tables away from theirs; on his smile and perfect coiffed dark hair.

"Earth calls Blainers. Stop staring at Josh and tell us about Sebastian."

He jumps up at those words and blushes, ignoring his friends' laughter.

"Well, he is tall... like, _very_ tall-"

"You sure? Because I don't want to point out the obvious, but you are kind of a dwarf!"

"_James_! Can you just shut up for two minutes and let him speak?"

"But I'm right!"

"Anyway," Blaine cuts him off, sighing deeply. "He's very tall, dark blond coiffed hair, light eyes. He's very thin and well... he has a nice body and the right amount of muscles... he could be without any doubt one of those underwear models-" He stops the sentence there, realizing in that moment what he's just said and looks at the smiles on his friends' lips with wide eyes, his cheeks redden at once. "Wait, it's not that... it's not what you're thinking!"

"Sure Blainers, we got it." Jeff laughs elbowing James and exchanging knowing looks.

"I hate you. I hate you all, just so you know."

"Come on B, we're joking!" Nick chuckles patting him on the shoulder. But Blaine doesn't want to joke; he really can't stand all this chatting right now. He just wants some time for himself to arrange the thoughts on his mind.

He shakes his head and stands up, grabbing his bag from the floor and putting it on his shoulder.

"Please B! Don't get all huffy at us! We're playing with you!"

"Yeah, I know, but I have to go, I need to speak to Mrs Brick for my Math class."

"Liar!"

"I need some time for myself and you laughing at me doesn't help."

"What if we promise we stop? And to gag James? Please don't go!"

Blaine gives them a vacant look and forces a smile. "See you later at Warbler's practice."

After looking over one last time at super cute Josh, he turns his back to his friends and slowly walks towards the door. Unfortunately, he hears James' last sentence before it fades away in the crowded hallways.

"I bet fifty bucks that Blaine and that Sebastian guy are going to sleep together before the end of the year!"

* * *

School hours fly by. Blaine attends his classes, meets classmates, blushes every time he spots Josh in the hallways, and for most of time he succeeds in keeping Sebastian out of his mind, as well as the embarrassing events of the previous night.

He can't even go on being angry with his friends, so when they meet for lunch, he jokes with all of them, forgetting what happened earlier that morning. Everything is going well, until he lifts his gaze from his lunch to meet Sebastian's green eyes, which are apparently staring at him from across the lunchroom.

And suddenly Blaine forgets how to breathe. _Again._

He hasn't seen him since last night. When he woke up this morning Sebastian's bed was unmade and there was no sign of him. They don't attend the same classes and he hadn't spotted him in the halls. In fact he doesn't even know how old is he, if they are the same age or if he's a senior.

Blaine is still mad at him, somehow confused by his behavior, but those green eyes turn his knees to jelly and make him babble incoherently. And right when Blaine has decided to ignore him, Sebastian winks, turns his back to him and disappears in the crowd.

That gesture leaves Blaine almost breathless, because he clearly can't understand that boy. One day he insults him and the following one he_ flirts _with him?

He loses his appetite and his will to joke with the others, his mind far away, concentrated on Sebastian, his wink, his insults, his gorgeous body, his harsh words, but most of all, his beautiful green eyes.

The afternoon slowly flows by, Blaine tries to focus on his homework and lessons, but the only thing he can truly think about are those marvelous and deep emerald eyes.

* * *

Eventually Blaine gets through his first day back at Dalton without too many problems and succeeds in keeping the events of the previous night out of his mind. But he can't seem to shake Sebastian from his thoughts. He tried. He's tried for the whole day, but he just couldn't.

All he really wants is a fresh new start with him, he even thinks about some kind of speech he can say to him:

_Hi Sebastian, we started in the worst way possible, but I would like to be your friend without having sex with you._

_Gross_. This stuff would never work with him. He can already hear Sebastian laughing at him for saying such things. He sighs and slowly walks toward the choir room for Warbler's practice. He's still thinking at Josh – _the super cute and handsome Josh_ – when he enters the choir room and spots his friend standing next to the brown leather couch talking to a very tall, familiar boy…

Oh god, _no_.

He freezes right on the door, looking at his group of friends with a shocked look on his face.

"_Blainers!_"

Blaine curses under his breath when he hears Jeff calling him, forces a smile as he reaches them, trying to ignore those green eyes which are fixed on him.

"Hi guys," Blaine says cheerfully, nodding at Sebastian who seems about to eat him alive. God, why is he looking at him with that look?

"Blainers?" Sebastian asks raising his eyebrows.

"It's... it's just a stupid nickname my brother loves to call me and that _somebody_," Blaine glares at Jim and Jeff, "should stop using because it really pisses me off."

Sebastian doesn't answer, he simply glance at him almost bored by Blaine's reply, making him blush in embarrassment.

It's incredible how his only presence makes him regress to a five year old boy.

"Ok, now that Blaine's here, we can start our meeting." David intervenes, noticing how tense the situation is. "Take a seat everyone!"

Blaine nods at some of his friends, before noticing Sebastian sitting next to James and whispering something to him, making his friend chuckle. He stares at them, oblivious to his surroundings, it's Nick who brings him back to reality.

"B, you don't have superpowers yet. You can't kill him with a look." Nick utters directly into his ear.

"What? Why are you saying this?"

"Because there are two options here: you are either trying to seduce him or you want him dead."

Blaine blushes for that comment, replying slightly angry. "Neither of them, Sherlock. I'm just wondering what he's doing here."

"He wants to audition for the Warblers."

"_He __what?_"

Blaine doesn't realize he's said the words out loud but suddenly silence surrounds them and everybody is turning and looking at him, wondering what's wrong.

Blaine swallows hard and his cheeks flush as red as cherries.

"Is there a problem, Blaine?" Wes asks him with an interrogative look on his face.

Blaine shakes his head, but before he has the time to say anything, a rather annoying voice reaches his ears.

"Our _princess_ here is a little tense."_  
_

Blaine turns to Sebastian who's looking at him with a wicked smile on his face, his leg crossed. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said," Sebastian repeats with a sigh. "That you are a little tense, _princess_."

"Don't call me that, I'm not tense." Blaine's voice comes out harshly, even though he doesn't mean it to.

"I suggest that a good fuck would loosen up your nerves. You know, you should take life easier, babe."

Blaine flares up at that, opening his mouth to say something in response but he closes it soon after, not able to find the right words to use. Those _fucking_ eyes, it's all their fault.

"...Good. So, we can start our auditions!"

Thank God Wes knows when to stop a very embarrassing conversation and with David's help they start calling the names of the new Warblers-wanna-be.

Blaine should pay attention to the auditions, but he really can't stop staring at Sebastian. The taller boy is completely at ease sitting on the leather couch, his blazer undone, his tie loose around his neck and his white shirt a little ruffled at the front. He keeps gazing at Blaine with a strange smile on his lips.

Blaine, on the other hand, is sitting uncomfortably next to Nick. Anger and rage in his honey eyes.

He plucks up the courage to say something to Sebastian after the first new guy's audition.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiles broadly. "I'm auditioning for the Warblers."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Blaine bites his lip, but before he can find some kind of answer, Sebastian stands up and reaches the big piano in the center of the room taking his blazer off and making himself the center of attention.

Everybody looks at him sitting on the bench and play some notes to make sure the piano is tuned. Then he turns to the crowd, to Blaine most specifically, and winks at him, just like he did at lunch.

Blaine doesn't even have the time to ask himself why he did that because Sebastian starts to play an enchanting melody which completely fills the choir room.

His fingers travel fast on the keyboard, producing very beautiful sounds which leave everybody speechless.

Then Sebastian starts to sing and Blaine almost loses his mind.

Because it was okay when Sebastian was just rude, it was easy to define him as a very bad person. But now, now it's different, because Sebastian has a fantastic voice and amazing skills when it comes to playing the piano. Blaine can feel his heart melt in his chest because of his low tuned notes; he feels funny and the worst part of it all is that he finds Sebastian _so very_ beautiful right now.

He_ hates_ that feeling. He hates that he has those feelings towards a boy who can't care less about him.

The Warblers wait for Sebastian to play the final notes before they start cheering and applauding him, but Blaine doesn't feel like joining in the praises. He crosses his arms tightly around his chest and blushes, because that performance should deserve all his compliments, but he's not going to give them, not to Sebastian, not even in a million years.

When Sebastian turns around looks for his honey eyes and Blaine is almost forced to lower his gaze to the ground.

"Well, congratulation Sebastian." Blaine hears David saying. "Welcome to the Warblers!"

The crowd around him cheers happily, but Blaine feels a pain in the chest. He swallows hard and makes a disappointed face, shaking his head and reaching down next to the couch to grab his bag. He needs to leave. He needs to stay away from Sebastian, his talented skills and charming voice.

He is about to leave, when David calls him back. "Blaine? Where are you going?"

Blaine stops on the door, turning slowly to the crowd.

"I've got... homework to do." he states bitterly.

"Can you please stay for just one minute? We need to discuss the role of the Captain."

Blaine frowns, looking confused at his friends. "Discuss? I thought you were going to name me as Captain? The council told me last year."

David exchanges a knowing look with Wes and Blaine starts to worry.

"We decided that this year it would be better to have two captains. We'll have auditions and then we'll have to decide on solos for competitions, so that everyone has the same chance."

Blaine opens his eyes wide and immediately turns his gaze to Sebastian.

"Is it because of _him_?" he asks angrily. "You don't even know what kind of asshole he is! You promised that role to me!"

"He can sing, Blaine." Wes says calmly. "He sings as good as you do, and if we want to win this year, we'll need all the help we can get."

Blaine feels hurt at those words. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. That was his spot, and Sebastian has taken it away from him and he's only been at the school one day.

He babbles something to show his disappointment but he can't find anything smart to say and when he looks around the room, he notices that everybody shares David and Wes' thoughts.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply; trying to bottle the anger he can feel in his chest. He forces a smile before turning his back to the Warblers and leaving the room.

But before he can leave, he hears Sebastian calling him, and in that moment he realizes just how much he already hates him.

"_Blainers_, don't be frightened by my talented skills, I am sure you too, can take advantage of my gifted mouth and fingers!"

* * *

Blaine leaves the shower cubical much more relaxed. He's not totally calm, but at least he's not as angry and disappointed as when he entered the room slamming the door and dropping all his stuff on the bed.

He avoided thinking while he was under the stream of water, but now his mind drives him almost automatically to his behavior in the choir room. He looks his reflection in the mirror and feels a little ashamed for what he did in front of everybody, running away like a spoiled child. Well, maybe he feels _very_ ashamed for that gesture but it was totally out of his control. He sighs, thinking about the apologies he'll deliver to his friends during dinner or tomorrow.

_Pathetic_. Blaine feels really pathetic right now. He was rude to his friends because of some stupid role in the choir group, and most of all, he fought with Sebastian like a child. Actually, they were both rude and impolite to each other as well as their friends; Blaine doesn't blame only himself for what happened.

He needs to talk to Sebastian, make him understand that he can't behave that way. If they can't be friends, the most sensible thing to do is avoid each other, since they have the whole year ahead of them but Blaine still really wants to insult him, he can still hear Sebastian's joke in his ears and wishes he could forget them.

He gets dry, thinking about some way to introduce that speech to Sebastian, but curses under his breath when he learns that he forgot his tracksuit on the chair next to his bed.

He snorts, annoyed, and makes his way out of the bathroom, hoping that there's no one there.

He's not that lucky; as soon as he comes out he is greeted by a whistle of approval in his ears. He turns to face Sebastian, noticing him half laying on the bed, reading a book, a pair of glasses on his nose and a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"Fuck, you are actually hot. You are the last person I want to share this room with, but babe, my proposal is still on. I'll make it worth your while, you can be sure of that."

Under that gaze and with the stink of smoke in his nose, Blaine loses it.

He puts his tracksuit on angrily and reaches out at Sebastian, to tear the cigarette away from his fingers and puts it out in the ashtray on the bedside table.

"_I said_, no cigarettes in this room."

Sebastian snorts at him, looking frustrated. "Fuck off Anderson, I do what I want."

"Why are you so mean and rude? Smoking bothers me and it's bad for you, you'll ruin your voice this way! And since it's the two of us here, you can go outside to smoke."

"Thanks for this fucking lecture, _mother_. Are you finished?"

"Io... no! Can you tell me why you are so rude to me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"You did _nothing_, Anderson, absolutely nothing. Which is a pity, because I would love it if you used your mouth to do something very entertaining."

Blaine blushes and God, he really wants to slap him. Hurt him. He's about to shout some kind of insult at him, when Sebastian stands up and gets close to his face: he grabs his shoulder and holds him in place so that he can't step backwards.

They are way _too close_, Blaine can feel Sebastian's smoky breath on his lips and those eyes are still hypnotizing him. He can't move. He can't do anything.

"Now listen to me, Blaine Anderson, because there's no way I'm going to repeat myself." Sebastian hisses against his lips. "I always get what I want. _Always_. I am not spoiled, but when there is something to chase, you can be sure it will be _mine_. It's always been like this. Now, the lead role of the Warblers is what I want, and I will get it."

Blaine swallows hard but is unable say anything.

"Try to get between me and what I want and it will be the last thing you will do. You are a nice piece of ass, I can give you that, but that role is mine, even if you behave like a spoiled child."

"But I-"

"And I don't care of being your friend, so you can stop trying, because I know people like you. You think you can be friend with everybody, so that you can't see how empty and _pathetic_ you are. I don't want any of that, so stay away from me."

At those words, Blaine can finally find the strength to take a step backwards and get away from Sebastian's tight hold. He knows Sebastian can read the pain in his honey eyes, but he can't hide it somewhere in his mind. It's there in plain sight, Sebastian's insults still hurt him no matter what.

Sebastian simply smiles at him, draws out a cigarette from the box on the bedside table and leaves the room slamming the door without glancing back at Blaine.

Blaine bites his lip, switches off the lights and snuggles under the cover, ignoring everything beside the pain he feels in his chest.

He just hopes to fall asleep as soon as possible.

* * *

_Thank you for all your kind reviews, I am so happy you like this story :3 Hope you like this chapter as well, even if Sebastian is some kind of a jerk :D_

_Thanks to my beautiful beta-reader aka killersmythe and to all of you for reading and reviewing :3 _

_I'll update as soon as I can! :)_


	3. Because I can't Stand You

Blaine speaks with no one about the nasty words Sebastian said to him and his plans to get the lead position in the Warblers. He keeps his pain to himself, well hidden from plain sight.

He often does that, closes himself off, in his safe shell from what can hurt him, too proud to ask for somebody's help or comfort. He doesn't like to share his problems, even if he knows his friends just want to help him feel better.

He puts up a long face for a couple of days, in which nobody even tries to bother him, since everybody think it's because of the Warbler thing and the fight in the choir room.

Blaine really thought about what David and Wes tried to explain him, he came to the conclusion that they _are_ right after all, they do need all the help they can get; if it means having him and Sebastian sharing the spotlight or competing for it, it's not necessarily be such a bad thing.

It's his chance to fight back, show everyone why he deserves to be the leader of the Warblers, but most of all, he has to outsmart his roommate and prove him that he can beat his ass whenever and wherever he wants. Blaine can totally do that. He knows he can win over Sebastian, make him regret not wanting him as a friend.

They don't talk for a couple of days after that fight. They try to avoid each other in every way possible, especially Blaine; they wouldn't even say 'hi' or 'goodnight' if it wasn't for Blaine's good manners. But it's nothing more than that. It's when Blaine loses his long face and once again becomes him true self that problems start to arise.

* * *

After a very delightful afternoon spent with Jeff and James in the common room joking and laughing, Blaine is coming back to his room, eyes on the ground, a big smile on his lips and super cute Josh's face in his thoughts. He is happy, and there is no sign of that bad feeling which has kept him company for the last few days.

He whistles cheerfully while he walks through the halls, but when he opens the door of his room all his joy fades away at once. There's a thick smell of cigarette in the room, and even a cloud of smoke upon their beds. Blaine coughs cursing out loud and reaches the window to open it, making the bad smell go away, looking around to find the responsible for that.

He puts out the cigarette, which is now ash, and tries to make the smoke go away. He turns around as soon as he hears the door of the bathroom open, ready to shout a fair amount of insults at his_ adorable_ roommate.

"_For fuck's sake_, how many times have I told you not to smoke in this room? It stinks like hell! Don't you have some respect for other people!?"

Blaine is really angry and he doesn't care if he sounds eccentric and over the top. He can't stand smoking and all those people who oblige the others to breathe that dreadful stuff.

He is so mad at his roommate, that it takes a couple of seconds to realize that Sebastian is practically naked, except for a white robe around his hips. Blaine is totally mad at him, but _fuck_, he's all kinds of hot and sexy.

He blushes and bites his lips, his insults dying in his throat.

"Well, if what it takes to make you shut up is me naked, I'm totally doing this again, babe."

Blaine shakes his head and turns to the desk, avoiding Sebastian's gorgeous body and hiding his red cheeks.

"Wear something! You can't just... go around half naked!"

"And why can't I?"

Blaine sighs but doesn't turn around to face him, although he feels Sebastian's gaze on his shoulders.

"Can you please put something on?"

"No."

In moments like this, Blaine would like to be one of those violent and rude people. He bites his lip but says nothing; he loosens his tie around his neck; takes off the blazer to hang it on the chair, careful not to turn and see Sebastian, who is still behind him almost naked.

"Are you joining me, Killer?"

Blaine snorts, annoyed. "No, stop hitting on me."

He hears Sebastian laughing at his back and, luckily, he also hears him moving across the room, which means that he is no longer behind him. But it's when the sound of lighter fills the room that Blaine turns around at once, and sees that Sebastian is lighting another cigarette.

"Put out that cigarette."

"No."

"Put it out, Sebastian!"

"No, Blaine give it up."

"I'm calling the keeper."

"I don't think it could be a good idea, since I gave him fifty bucks to buy his silence."

Blaine looks at him with wide eyes and he really doesn't know what to do anymore, but Sebastian speaks again with a sigh.

"Listen... there's smell anyway. Let me smoke this and then you can keep the windows open all night long for what I care. I still need my post sex cigarette, I haven't smoked it yet, since that idiot came on my stomach and I had to take a shower to clean that mess up."

Blaine feels like someone has punched him in the throat and it takes him a few seconds to understand what Sebastian has just said. "There... there was _a guy_ in here?"

"Yeah." Sebastian answers, his tone bored.

"And you had... _sex_?" Blaine looks horrified at his own bed, but fortunately there are no weird stains or creases.

"Yeah, but not on your bed. Neither on mine, but if I were you I wouldn't touch the door."

Blaine turns to the door with a disgusted look on his face, making Sebastian laugh in amusement.

"_Oh gosh!_ Two guys having sex, _what is this nightmare!_ Grow up a little Anderson, and get yourself someone to fuck, because you need it. You really do."

Blaine ignores that awful comment and shakes his head. "I don't like this thing... of you having sex in here."

"I don't like you snoring all night long, but I'm not complaining."

Blaine frowns at him. "What? _I don't snore!_"

"My ears don't actually agree with that..."

"But..." Blaine doesn't even know how to say what's he's thinking. "But it's not even the same thing! This room is not all yours! What if I came back earlier and stepped on you guys having sex?"

"_Menage a trois?_"

Blaine glares at him. "Not even in a million years! But you have to warn me if you bring people here, so that I can stay out of this and not having to assist to such things. Has anybody ever taught you how to live with somebody?"

"No, _mother_. So is this it? Do I just have to warn you?"

Blaine bites his lip resentfully, because _fuck no_, he doesn't want Sebastian to warn him when he has sex in their room, he wants Sebastian to stop behaving like a total jerk to him and have a normal roommate. But he accepts it for now, since he knows he won't have anything more from him. "Yes. And no cigarettes. And put something on."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, pissed. "Oh for _fuck_'s sake."

"These things bother me, Sebastian! It's the two of us living here, we should try to get along with this stuff! You should care more about-"

Blaine can't stop finish his sentence, since Sebastian cuts him off with a sigh. "You should get out of here."

Blaine doesn't understand what is the connection between his speech and Sebastian's implication. "Why? I need to study."

"And I need to have a good fuck. I'm having a guest in a few. If you don't want to join us or jerk off watching us, you better go out."

Blaine can't believe his ears. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going out because you have to fuck some random stranger. Go somewhere else!"

Sebastian laughs, before fixing his deep green eyes on Blaine's honey ones. "I am not leaving and you can go to the library instead. Or maybe you are looking for some kind of excuse to have sex with me? You don't need to do this babe, you just have to ask. You can have a ride on me whenever you want."

Blaine feels anger building inside of his chest and without saying another word he grabs the books he needs and storms out slamming the door behind him, Sebastian's laughter dancing in his ears.

* * *

"Menage a trois? Have you really _turned down_ such an opportunity?"

"Jim, shut up, it's not the right time."

"But Wesley-"

"Shut up!"

Wes's sharp voice convinces James to close his mouth for his own sake and let out a disappointed sigh. Blaine thanks his friend with a look before scoffing again and answering Nick's previous question.

"No, he didn't say anything more. When I came back there was no sign of him and I fell asleep almost immediately. I didn't wait for him to be back, and this morning when I woke up, he was already gone. Thank god he always wakes up at dawn so I don't have to see him."

"But you are right," Nick assures him. "I would have already strangled someone like him. You are way too good with him."

"Yeah, but I have to do something. He can't go on behaving this way."

"Such as? You said he bought Mr. Willis."

Blaine looks at David biting his lip. "What about the administration staff?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jeff intervenes. "Somebody told me that his father is one of the most important investor of the school. They _really_ have money."

Blaine sighs, passing a hand through his hair and leaning against the chair. "But we can't spend the whole year fighting. Can you believe that we haven't even had a normal conversation without insults?"

Everybody at the table look at him almost shocked. "Are you serious?" Wes asks concerned.

"Unfortunately yes. He either insults me or hits on me, without even caring that I don't want to have sex with him."

"That's rude, actually." Jeff comments. "Not even James is that unbearable."

"Why are you talking about me? I am an angel right now!"

"You said it. _Right now_, dude."

"Woh, shut up, I am adorable, everybody loves me!"

"You wish."

"Here ends our friendship."

Blaine laughs together with his friends while Jeff and James keep on bickering and the laughter makes him forget, even for a few minutes, about all his problems and having to deal with Sebastian.

The only thing Blaine hopes, is that Sebastian doesn't become even more intolerable than what he already is.

* * *

Two weeks pass and Blaine comes to the conclusion that Sebastian is the worst person _who has ever existed. _All the speeches he delivers about living together and showing respect for each other are forgotten as soon as Blaine closes his mouth; lost in Sebastian's smoke that flutters into their room and impregnates their clothing and bed sheets.

And Blaine is really close to the edge. He _is_ patient, but not _that much_, and it really seems that Sebastian wants him to cross the border every single day.

It is some sort of routine: Sebastian behaves like a child, Blaine gets angry, they fight and one of them usually leaves the room slamming the door.

Blaine doesn't even wake up in good humor anymore, because as soon as he opens his eyes, he is reminded of something Sebastian has done, which makes him mad.

They never meet early in the morning. Thank god. Blaine always wakes up in an empty room, but even if Sebastian is not around, Blaine can still find things which make him angry and irritated.

Usually, Sebastian's clothes and shoes scattered all over the floor; the light in the bathroom which the taller boy left on; the wet towels on the floor; the toothpaste without its cap and the dirty mirror. But most of all: the disarray which reigns almost everywhere. And Blaine _hates_ mess.

They luckily don't share any classes, but they have to meet for Warbler's practice, and even there Blaine gets mad at him, since Sebastian is now friend with everybody.

Even his friends find him funny and nice; Blaine hates him even more, because when he is with other people, he's not that horrible person he is when they are together. He laughs, jokes and is just friendly with everyone.

The Warblers are crazy about him, because obviously he can dance, sing and play and has always very nice ideas for their numbers.

If Blaine didn't know him so well, he would probably have a huge crush on him instead for his super cute Josh. But he is not attracted to Sebastian in that way, because even if he is adorable when he is among other people, as soon as they close the room of their dorm, he becomes that bad, devious, nasty person he has always been since they first met.

They never speak during rehearsals but when he joins his group of friends he is friendly and nice, even his jokes about Blaine are not sexual but just something which make everybody laugh. However, Blaine doesn't let his charm captivate him, because he knows Sebastian.

He knows that in a few hours they will be fighting because Sebastian wants to smoke in their room; because Sebastian insists in not wearing anything when Blaine's around; because he is really dirty and vulgar and his advances are rude and inappropriate; because Sebastian just wears boxers; because Blaine has to leave the room to let his roommate have his daily fuck; because of Sebastian's untidiness; because Sebastian doesn't let Blaine study turning up the music of the radio; because of those continuous jokes about Blaine not having a sexual life and because Sebastian seems allergic to his clothes and wears nothing almost every minute they are in the room together.

Blaine just wants him to wear a pair of _fucking_ trousers. Just that.

And so they fight, they insult each other, say horrible stuff and they can't really have a normal conversation without shouting and swearing at one another.

Blaine has never been so stressed in all his life, but the worst thing is that nobody seems to notice it. Now that his friends have gotten to know Sebastian, they don't see him as bad as Blaine does. They adore him and can't believe Blaine when he says something bad his roommate did. So, Blaine stops opening his heart to his friends.

Blaine waits for the straw that breaks the camel's back. He knows its coming. He waits for it, to completely lose his mind.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon and Blaine is coming back to his room from his last class of the week. He whistles cheerfully while he walks through the halls, thinking about a good song to propose at Warbler's practice the day after. Sectionals are still too far away, but he prefers to be prepared soon.

He checks his cell phone, self-absorbed, noticing two text messages, one from Nick and the other from Cooper, before putting it back in his trousers pocket with a smile.

Today is a good day, he hasn't seen Sebastian since the fight of the night before, but most of all, he finally succeeded in meeting his super cute Josh. He almost forgot his own name when Josh approached him during lunch and asked if he was that famous Blaine Anderson who sang in the Warblers.

Everybody knows about Blaine's huge crush on Josh Halcore of senior year and they always make fun of him, but Blaine doesn't care that much. He has always imagined that Josh was clearly above his range, and never thought about actually speaking to him – he hates being so shy. But now, now it's different, because Josh asked him out for a coffee, he really did that, and Blaine is afraid to pinch his arm and figure out if it's just a dream or reality.

He smiles, happy like he hasn't been in a while and starts picturing his date with Josh, what he can wear or maybe a goodbye kiss or Josh hugging him or... he really can't wait for the next day and his date with super cute Josh.

With a stupid grin on his face he enters his room, sure of finding it empty, but unexpected moans reach his ears as soon as he opens the door. He freezes still right where he is, breathless and speechless because of what is in front of him. He is unable to find any words, all lost in his throat.

There are two people naked on _his bed_. Naked and _having sex_, from what Blaine can see. One of them is Sebastian Smythe.

The other one is Josh Halcore. _His_ Josh Halcore.

Blaine looks at them for a couple of seconds, trying not to freak out and to find something to say.

But he can't. He really has nothing to say to the person he hates most on the Earth having sex with his crush on _his_ very own bed.

Without saying a word he reaches for his wardrobe, opens it and takes out a big dark gym bag, ignoring the two, embarrassed, boys frozen on the spot.

Well, at least Josh seems embarrassed.

Blaine leaves them with the gym bag on his shoulder, anger in his honey and no longer, sweet and tender eyes.

He doesn't say a thing.

Right now, he really needs to picture Sebastian's face on a punching bag.

* * *

_THANK YOU SO MUCH for your nice comments! I am so excited you guys like this! Thanks to all the people who reviewed this, reblogged it on tumblr and simply spent some time reading this. And thanks to Jen 3_

_Next chapter will be coming soon, I hope! :) Let me know what you think :3_


	4. Because I need to insult you

Blaine can feel the sweat running down his back, soaking his white tee and tracing wet trails on his muscles, stretching and burning with every movement.

There's no one in the gym; the only sounds filling the air are his pants and his knuckles smashing against the boxing bag.

He doesn't think: he just tries to let out the anger he feels in his chest punching that lifeless sack. Anger towards the entire world, but especially, Sebastian. Sebastian, who made his past weeks a living hell; who makes fun of him every time he can; who puts a good face when he's with his friends and then insults Blaine as soon as they are alone; Sebastian, who slept with his crush and ruined _everything._

He punches the bag harder, closing his eyes shut. His hands hurt, but he doesn't care, he keeps on punching and punching. He has the feeling that he's really hurt his left knuckles; the white bandaging are not enough, yet he can't stop moving, hitting, punching.

He _should_ stop, he doesn't even know how long he's been there; he can tell the sun is setting from the light entering the big windows on the top of the room, but he seems to have lost track of the time.

He can't stop punching the sack, because despite of all the strength he's putting into the movements, the anger in his chest doesn't want to go away and let him breathe free without a weight in his throat. He can't get rid of the rage bubbling up inside and making him want to cry for hours.

His nerves are as tense as his muscles, and it's for this reason that he jumps up when he hears the door of the gym opening with a creek. His honey eyes are narrowed in an angry look, and he's ready to send away whoever made their way into the gym. He wants to be alone right now.

But apparently he really can't, because the person standing in front of him seems to have no intention in leaving him by himself.

He meets those green eyes and shakes his head panting heavily, leaning against the boxing bag to catch his breath. They stare at each other for a few seconds, surrounded by silence and the glowing light of the room.

"Blaine..."

"What the _fuck_ you want?"

Blaine usually doesn't like to swear; he avoids bad words but right now it seems he has no filter anymore. And after all, he doesn't really care what Sebastian's thinks about him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?" Blaine hisses, with a nasty voice and glares at Sebastian one more time before returning to his sack, punching it even harder thanks to the new burst of adrenaline running thorough his veins because of Sebastian's presence.

Blaine doesn't need a reply to his questions; actually the only thing he would like, is to replace his boxing bag with Sebastian's face.

"It's been four hours since you came here."

"So what?"

"I wanted to know if you were still alive."

Blaine laughs bitterly, because he can't believe any words Sebastian is saying.

"Do you worry about me now? _Fuck off_."

Sebastian doesn't answer, and even if Blaine isn't looking at his face, he knows Sebastian's gaze is fixed on his bleeding knuckles. He doesn't feel the pain though, so he keeps on punching.

"Blaine, listen... about what happened before..."

"Don't you even _dare_ finishing that sentence." Blaine cuts him off and turns around to glare at him. He's out of breath, sweat all over his body and his face is red not only for the effort, but also for the rage.

"I just wanted to tell you that I changed the sheets of your bed. We didn't want to end up there."

Blaine bites his lip, disbelievingly. "And you... you came here to apologize because I caught you having sex with a boy _on my bed_?"

"Well yes because-"

"_I don't fucking care where you screw your bitches!_" Blaine shouts in his face. "I know you've already done it on my bed. I know it because you are a jerk and an asshole, a person not to trust, because you only take advantage of good people like me!"

Blaine gets closer to him.

"Do you really think I'm mad at you because I caught you on my bed? Do you think that that's the reason why I came down here to punch a stupid bag instead of your face?"

"I... I thought that-"

"_I fucking liked him!_" Blaine has never been more exasperated in his whole life and he lets out _everything_. "He... the guy you fucked _on my bed_. He was... I liked him. I _really_ liked him... and you knew it. For fuck's sake, _everyone at Dalton knows I have a huge crush on him!_ And you... _you_," he gets even closer and points a finger towards Sebastian's chest. "Aren't all the whores you bring into our room enough for you? Did you really have to fuck him too? He, who was the only guy I really liked because you're not happy if you don't make my life a living hell every single day!"

Sebastian looks at him with wide eyes, shocked by his outburst.

"He.. he means _nothing _to me, I-"

"_Of course_ he means nothing to you! You really had to say that, didn't you? Because he's just one of the many you use for your own entertainment. So, why did you do him too? Couldn't you just choose another guy? No, you needed to go on being a prick and turning my days into nightmares!"

Blaine can't remember of ever been so angry in his life.

"Blaine, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. _Don't you dare_ telling me to calm down, you crossed a border here, and I am not going to drop it and let you get away with it. Not this time."

Sebastian blinks, biting his bottom lip.

"Blaine, he's just a boy. If you two want to be boyfriends, I don't-"

Blaine has never been a violent person, but he can't take it anymore. He _slaps_ Sebastian. The sound of it fills the dusty room and cuts off the other boy, who takes a step back away from Blaine.

Sebastian takes his hand to his cheek, touching the red skin where Blaine hit him.

"He is not _just a boy_, not anymore, because you... you screwed him. He became one of your one night stands and you... you _ruined everything_. You, who are the emptiest person I've ever know."

Sebastian is about to reply, but Blaine precedes him.

"After two weeks I understood how to read you. Now I know everything about you, Sebastian Smythe. You are the most repulsive human being on Earth. You are an asshole, a fucking self-centered prick, a totally selfish person who only thinks about himself. You use all the people around you and you're ok with it, you keep them close until they give you what you need, dumping them when their favors are not indispensable anymore. You don't even care if they are friends or total strangers. You also believe that you're this great sex god, you think that you're the only one that knows everything about sex. But do you know what you really are?"

Blaine pauses and looks at him with all the hate he feels in his heart.

"You are just a _whore_. You think you are in charge, but you can't see that everybody treats you like you treat other people. They use you just like you use them and you deserve it, you deserve all of this. You're a despicable and bad person and you really _disgust_ me."

Blaine wipes away the sweat running down his forehead before going on with his speech.

"I've never been more disgusted by anyone than you. And the funny thing is that I really wanted to be your friend! I've tried to stand you for weeks, hoping we could get along a way or another. But I just wasted my time, because not only do you behave like an asshole to me, you also steal the boy I like and you come here to tell me that I can still have your leftovers. Thanks, how nice of you."

"Blaine I am-"

"_I am not finished!_ Keep your fucking mouth shut, I don't want to hit you again, it was disgusting doing it once, I don't want to touch a whore like you a second time."

He pauses to make sure Sebastian understood to keep silent and gets closer to him, until he is just centimeters away from him face, looking straight into his eyes.

"_You repel me_. You are the person I hate most in this world. You are mean, arrogant, self-centered, selfish, unreliable and absolutely the last person I would sleep with. Don't you dare make any further comments about my sex life, because I will not tolerate what a whore like you has to say about anything I do."

He feels the venom in his words, but he can't really use a kinder voice. He is angry, and Sebastian deserves all of this. Blaine turns his back to him and comes back to his punching bag in the shadows of the gym.

"And now go away. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you. You are _nothing_ and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

He starts punching the sack, without looking at Sebastian behind him, the sound of the door closing makes him aware that he is alone again. He stops, turns to the door and sees no one there and that he is alone with his anger and frustration once again.

All at once, him muscles begin to scream with agony and his knuckles start burning. He reaches the wall and leans against it, sliding until he's sitting on the floor, his knees curled up in his chest. Eventually he notices he's crying when a sob shakes his tired and consumed body.

* * *

He likes staying on the roof of the school. He goes there every other night after his usual fight with Blaine, he goes there to smoke his cigarette while he thinks about all the stuff he shouted in his roommate's face. Sebastian doesn't even know why, but he doesn't want them to stay in the same room for too long.

Blaine is not like the others. Blaine turns his knees into jelly with just one look. Blaine makes him _fall_, it's a jump in a swirl of emotions he doesn't want to feel on his skin. He needs to run away, otherwise he'll end up with his ass, broken.

He runs away every single night: from Blaine, from himself, from _Sebastian_, who is so repulsive he can't even look his reflection in the mirror. He runs away because it's easier than dealing with all his thoughts. He runs, because he can't do anything else.

The door slamming behind him still echoes in his ears while he reaches the border of the roof, sitting on the edge and drawing a cigarette out of the box.

He takes the cigarette to his lips and tries to light it, but his hands shake too much. After cursing under his breath for a few seconds, he finally succeeds, swallowing down a mouthful of smoke.

The taste of it on his tongue almost makes him sick. He hates smoking, he hates those cigarettes and the smell they usually leave on his fingers. Smoking is more like a sedative for him; a way to calm his nerves, more than a bad vice. It's useful to repress good and bad moments, to turn away people and get away from himself, but he would do without it if he could find a good substitute.

Leo always tells him that he has to behave and get himself sorted out, yet the problem is that he doesn't really know where to start to change and take the advice. It's too difficult and his life is easier this way, even if he hates himself seven days a week. Even if Blaine considers him the most disgusting person on Earth.

He moves the cigarette away from his lips and thick smoke comes out of mouth. He looks at the sky getting darker and darker, the sun setting and coloring it red and purple. He raises his hand to touch his cheek, the very same point where Blaine hit him. It's warm and probably red, but it doesn't hurt, it's almost... _healing_.

Because that slap made him see everything, all those stuff he tried to ignore, convincing himself that wasn't true.

Blaine_ hates_ him. He really does. And this is the end, after all. He did it: goal archived.

If Blaine detests him, it will be _easier_ now. It will be easier not looking for his honey eyes every time he gets a chance. It will be easier falling asleep without losing himself in the sound of Blaine's breathes every single night. It will be easier not to indulge on his sleepy features every morning.

_It will be easier._ He knows it will.

And he's not going to _fall_, not anymore and not for Blaine Anderson. He will not be a menace for his precarious balance. From now on, he won't have to worry about finishing in that whirl of emotions like the first time he saw Blaine's eyes in that empty classroom.

Sebastian inhales the last breath of smoke before putting out the cigarette against the edge of the roof. He doesn't stand up, just sits here looking at the sunset, not noticing the bright colors of the sun reflecting in the tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

_Thank you for all your nice comments! I am so glad you like this! Hope you liked this chapter too, it's one of my favourite! :3 _


	5. Because I need to apologize

Blaine and Sebastian don't talk for a week.

Blaine doesn't even go back to his dorm room that Friday night, he falls asleep on the gym floor, exhausted and sobbing. Nick and Jeff find him on Saturday morning, worried because they did not see him at breakfast.

Blaine tells them what happened, not the details: just what Sebastian did and how he reacted. His friends don't really know what to say, but they succeed in dragging him out of the gym and to Jeff and James' room, where they can take care of him.

He stays with them for the weekend, Blaine doesn't complain; he's actually very grateful to them for what they are doing. They also distract him; make him laugh and chit chat about the latest news at Dalton. Anything to take his mind of Sebastian.

During those two days, Blaine thinks about what he said to Sebastian in the anger of the moment. He remembers it as though it was bad and uncomfortable dream and doesn't even remember all the insults he shouted to his face.

Blaine doesn't even know if he should feel guilty or not. Jeff and James agree that Sebastian deserved all the nasty words, but when Blaine meet Wes and Nick's gazes, he knows he shouldn't feel proud of what he said.

While they walk him to his room on Sunday evening, limping for the pain in his legs, Blaine thinks about it. He suddenly feels guilt in his chest.

Maybe he should apologize. Or maybe not.

He can't do it either way, because as soon as he opens his dorm room, he sees no one inside.

Blaine takes a look around, to see if there's something out of place, but nothing seems wrong.

Everything is in order, which is some kind of miracle. There isn't any of Sebastian clothes scattered on the floor. There isn't even a hint of smoke in the room, which is totally weird.

There are no used condoms around the room, the beds are fresh – even his own – and also the bathroom is tidy.

Everything is as it should be, and Blaine can't really understand why. But he doesn't think about it too much, his body hurts and just wants to go to sleep.

He eventually sees Sebastian again on Monday evening.

Blaine's going out of the bathroom in his pajama, ready to go to sleep, when Sebastian enters the room. They look briefly at each other before leaning their gaze to the floor and ignoring each other's presence.

When he gets under the covers, he tries to remember all the events in the gym; Sebastian's eyes when he was yelling at him all the bad things his mind was thinking about. It's when he remembers the look on Sebastian's face when he told him that he is the most disgusting person on Earth, that he regrets his words. Only briefly though because then he thinks of him and Josh having sex on his bed and he changes his mind almost immediately.

After all, why should he hide how he feels about his roommate? They are not friends; he should not be concerned about hurting Sebastian's feelings. Sebastian never wanted anything with him.

Blaine knows he shouldn't feel so uncomfortable for being in the room with him, they came to the point when they shouted at each other all their hate, they don't have anything else to share.

But then, why is it so difficult to fall asleep while Sebastian's sleepy breaths are filling the room?

* * *

"Haven't you two spoken yet?".

"Nope."

Nick and David look at each other worried, and Blaine can't help noticing that glance.

"What?" he asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe you should talk."

"We have nothing to discuss. We hate each other, David. Why on Earth should we talk?"

"Because you still have to share a room until the end of the school year. You are aware of the fact that you can't change roommate because of stupid things like this, aren't you?"

Blaine scoffs at David's comment. He is aware of the fact that he and Sebastian are forced to live in the same room until June, he's already gone to the school office to inform him about the possibility of changing room partner.

"And what should we say to each other? I don't want to speak with him."

"We can tell you are upset, you're not okay with this situation."

Unfortunately, Blaine has to admit that Nick is right. Since the fight in the gym, his relationship with Sebastian has become more and tenser with the passing of days. He hates having this wrong feeling in his head, and he hasn't been doing anything useful lately. He's always away with his mind, lost in thought, thinking about other stuff and can't concentrate on school or any other things.

"You don't have to become best friends. You can just say hello to each other at rehearsal and so on. I don't know if you noticed, but the situation is making it quite tense in there."

Blaine sighs and slides a hand through his hair. He knows it's his and Sebastian's fault if even rehearsals are very heavy and not something to look forward to.

"And just to make things clear... Rumors has it that Josh is... that kind of guy... you know... an easy one who slept with a lot of people."

Blaine sighs again. He knows that too, but he was not relieved when he learned the details about his previous crush' sex life. Learning that Josh was similar to Sebastian in that sort of way made his stomach sick and he lost all the interest he had in the boy.

"At this point, I'd say that our Smythe did you a favor." James adds before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Can we please stop talking about him?"

"No, Blaine," Nick smiles. "You have to explain to each other, and you need to do it as soon as possible."

"No."

"Blaine."

"I don't... you have no idea, the things I told him last Friday." Blaine whispers staring at his cup of coffee.

"You told us you lost your mind at him... but what could you have possibly told him?"

Blaine swallows hard and lifts his gaze to meet his friends'.

"That he... that he is a _whore_."

Silence.

"That he is the most disgusting person on Earth, that he repels me and that I don't want to have anything to do with him. That he is selfish, arrogant, self-centered and that kind of person who'll end up dying alone."

"Ouch."

"I know, I'm not proud of it. Don't look at me that way, I was angry! I caught him having sex _on my bed_!" Blaine tries to justify his behavior, but his red cheeks betray him.

"Blaine Anderson, heartless boy since 2012."

"Jim, come on!"

"Such a bad boy, I never thought you could lose your temper that way."

Blaine sighs, his eyes fixed on his cup of coffee and guilt in his belly.

"Maybe you should-"

"Yeah, ok, got it. I'm talking to him tonight."

Blaine scoffs at his friends' pleased faces, and wishes he hadn't say anything.

"I have no idea of what to tell him, but I'm giving it a try."

"Intention is what counts!" Jeff smiles at him, relieved as the others now are.

Blaine shows off a smile too, but he is not too convinced about it. He knows his friends are right, but talking with Sebastian about what happened makes him nervous. He wishes he didn't have to do it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon at the Lima Bean: they talk about sectionals; they insult David's ex-girlfriend, make fun of James every time he says something dirty and try to figure out if that nice barman with coiffed hair is gay, so to convince Blaine to hit at him. The usual type of afternoon, so to say.

When they are about to come back to Dalton, they notice that it has started to rain outside, and they have just two umbrellas even though they are five. After quarreling a little about who should get repair under the umbrellas, Blaine offers as volunteer to run back to Dalton, trying not to get caught too much in the rain.

The boys don't quite agree with his proposal, but Blaine doesn't care, and after leaving them with his personal objects, he runs outside under the pouring rain, trying to get to the Dalton's dorm rooms as fast as possible.

The rain is heavy and strong, the first autumnal storm, and by the time he gets to the gates he is soaking wet. He trembles while he waits for the doorkeeper to opens the door for him, but Mr. Willis is a little dumb; he has to wait for about twenty minutes to have access to the school and some place warm and dry. In the meantime his friends arrive to Dalton under those tiny little umbrellas; they are wet too, but they surely are not as soaked as he is.

Once Blaine is under a roof and not the heavy rain, he starts to sneeze and cough, gaining a worried look from his friends.

He gets to his luckily empty dorm room trembling from the cold and his wet clothes, without even noticing that there is nobody in there. He takes off his uniform and reaches the shower to warm himself under the stream of hot water. Maybe running back to Dalton under the storm was not such a good idea.

He changes into his pajamas and goes straight under the covers, feeling suddenly tired and sick.

Sebastian is not there and Blaine promised his friends he would have talked to him, but he really can't keep his eyes open.

He'll talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine wakes up late the next morning. He knows it's late from the light seeping through the window which illuminates the bottom of his bed. He tries to sit, but his head hurts and he gives up, lying down on the bed with a painful groan.

He sneezes, coughs and can't breathe from his nose. It takes a minute to understand that the rain of the previous day is the main cause of his sick and moribund state. He's pretty sure he got the flu and that he is going to die in that bed very soon. He's sure of it.

Blaine grunts and suddenly remembers the promise he made to his friends about talking to Sebastian. He turns to face his roommate's bed, but it is empty, as usual when he wakes up in the morning.

After sniffing and blowing his nose, he starts looking for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. Luckily it's Saturday, so that he doesn't have to attend classes, but it sucks being sick during the weekend.

He stays still in bed, wondering what to do and trying to figure out if he has the strength to stand up and look for some pills in the drawers; eventually he decides to get out of his bed, but when he's about to uncover himself, the door opens and the light is being switched on.

Blaine immediately covers his eyes, not used to the bright light of the ceiling lamp, grunting and moaning loudly.

"Switch off the lights!" he hisses sniffing, a second later the semi-darkness returns. Silence surrounds them for a few seconds and then Sebastian's voice fills the room.

"What are you doing still in bed?"

"I'm sick. I got the flu." Blaine takes his hands from his eyes to look at his roommate, covers himself with his warm blankets up to the chin before noticing Sebastian's outfit.

He's wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, a tight band around his right bicep from which hangs some sort of music player and a black towel around his neck.

Oh, and he's _sweaty_, little drops of water run down his exposed neck and muscles, making his tank top almost transparent.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Blaine asks trying not to focus on those little drops running down Sebastian muscular arms.

"I... I need to shower." Sebastian answers without even glancing at him, looking for some clothes in his wardrobe.

"And why are you so sweaty?"

"Because I went to an orgy in which I fucked almost half Dalton."

Blaine glares at him, meeting those green eyes and an amused smile.

"I went for a run. And now, if you are finished with the twenty questions_, mother_, I'm hitting the shower."

Blaine groans and holes up under the sheets, feeling the distress of the flu getting to his limbs. He really hates being sick.

He pokes his head out of the blankets and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon so to forget the pain of being ill. He hears Sebastian making some kind of muffled noises, but he pays no attention to them, focusing on his tiredness and desire to sleep.

He's about to completely fall asleep when something touches his shoulder and hears a voice calling his name.

"Blaine, are you still among the livings?"

Blaine groans under his breath and slowly opens his eyelids, just to see a pair of emerald green eyes shining close to his face. Sebastian may be the most horrible person on Earth, but _God_ he has such beautiful eyes.

"Blaine, if you don't stop looking at me that way I'm going to take advantage of you being sick and you can say goodbye to your virginity."

Blaine shakes his head and blushes, lowering his gaze from Sebastian's face.

"I'm sick."

"Of course." Sebastian laughs and hands him a couple of white pills. "Take these."

Blaine looks at them but doesn't move. "What are they?"

"Pills to make you horny so that I can finally have that sexy butt of yours."

"No, Thank you, I'm fine."

"These are aspirins Blaine, for god's sake take them!"

"I don't trust you."

"Take these damn pills or I'm forcing them down your throat." Sebastian smiles at him, and says the words in a way a friend would do.

Blaine looks at him in disbelief but does as Sebastian says. He grabs the pills and the glass of water Sebastian hands him to swallow them.

And it in this very moment that Blaine notices that he and Sebastian are talking without fighting or saying horrible things to each other, but with a smile on each others' lips. It seems quite impossible since the events of the past week, but it's happening for real.

It's the first time they've actually talked properly since they met.

"Good boy. Can you survive for half an hour or I have to call somebody to look after you?"

"I'm not five, you know." Blaine groans.

Sebastian doesn't answer. He puts the empty glass on the desk and heads to the bathroom, stopping just before closing the door when he hears Blaine calling him.

"Sebastian, I... I am sorry for... for that... And thank you for the pills..."

The only answer Blaine gets is the sound of the bathroom's door closing.

* * *

Water runs down his muscled body, washes away the sweat but unfortunately the thoughts in his mind are still there, tormenting him and not leaving him breathe even for a second.

Sebastian can't feel the warm steam of the shower, way too lost in his mind.

He's physically in that box, but his mind is far away. God, he would kill for a cigarette right now, but it's just eleven in the morning and he really can't smoke the first cigarette of the day so soon, not after his ten daily miles.

He closes his eyes and tries to let his thoughts run down his body like the water does, tries to silence them, but they are too noisy, and they won't shut up.

He leans toward the cold wall of the shower, and in this moment he just feels stupid.

Because he was nice to Blaine and he shouldn't have.

Because Blaine was sorry.

Because Blaine thanked him.

Because Blaine is dead beautiful even when he is sick with his eyes puffed red and his hoarse voice.

Jesus, why can't he smoke right now?

He swallows hard and bites his lip, tasting the blood on his tongue. He can't be a jerk when Blaine is sick and totally adorable, he can't put on that mask again. He can't go on with this act.

He just needs to stay away from him. He has to avoid being nice and caring and he has absolutely got to stop taking care of him.

This way, he can go back ignoring him like the past week.

_Fuck_, this is going to be a really long week end.


	6. Because I'm sick

Blaine regains consciousness when he hears laughter coming in his ears. He slowly opens his eyes and brings a hand to his burning temples, a cold shiver runs through his body and he snuggles up even more in his sheets, his teeth clattering because of the flu.

Sitting at the bottom of his bed, are Jeff and Nick, talking with Sebastian, who is looking at them from his bed while he is rubbing his wet hair with a dark towel.

Blaine stares at them for a couple of minutes without understanding anything of what they are saying, before grunting to get their attention.

"I told you to speak lower. You two woke up sleeping beauty."

"_Blainers!_ How are you doing?" Jeff's bright voice thrills into his ears and Blaine squeezes his eyes shut to try and block out noise.

"Why are you shouting?" he murmurs slowly pushing himself up from his mattress with Nick's help. He looks at them for a few seconds before sneezing and grabbing something to blow his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you were still alive. Sebastian told us you were almost dead."

Blaine spots Sebastian giggling in the back of the room and gives him an irritated look.

"I'm not about to die, I've just got the flu!"

Sebastian scoffs at him before grabbing his sweatshirt, nodding at his friends and leaving the room with a cigarette behind his right ear.

Blaine watches him go without saying a word, he just sighs and ducks back under his covers, feeling the tension slowly leaving his chest.

"You two really need to speak."

Jeff's comment makes Blaine sigh further, to the point that he covers his head with the sheets, hiding completely and hoping to die.

"Blainers."

"I'm sick. Go away."

"Come out from there, B!"

"No."

"What are you? Five? Sebastian was right when he told us you were like a child."

At those words, Blaine pokes out his head from the sheets and gives them a displeased look. "I'm not a child; it's you two who are annoying."

"Hear him Jeff, capricious like a child."

"That's not true!"

Jeff and Nick burst into laughter and Blaine doesn't even know if he should feel more embarrassed or frustrated, because maybe they are right. Maybe. In doubt, he dives back under his sheets.

"Blainers, we've got something warm for you."

"I don't want it."

"Not even some of your favorite tea?"

Blaine comes out from the covers with a face and scoffs at them. "I hate you."

Jeff and Nick laugh softly and hand him a mug of hot tea and Blaine feels suddenly better. He takes a few sips from the warm beverage before spotting Nick's glance.

He sighs, aware of what his friend is going to tell him "What?" he asks anyway.

"You... you and Sebastian... Did you talk? Because it seems to me that something happened between you two."

Blaine takes another sip of tea before answering. "I apologized this morning. And I thanked him because he gave me some pills for my flu."

"And?"

"He shut the bathroom's door to my face." He sighs.

Nicks stares at him for a couple of moments before smiling. "Well, you should try again."

"Nick, I appreciate that you are so interested in this stuff, but it's clear to me that Sebastian doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why are you saying so?" Jeff asks.

"Because you didn't see him on Friday night! Or even this morning... he doesn't want to have a conversation with me."

"Maybe is it because you insulted the hell out of him and you hurt him?"

Blaine turns up his nose at Jeff's comment. "Sebastian is not one of those people you can hurt saying those type of things to."

"B, anyone would feel hurt if you told them they were a whore."

"But, he _really_ is a whore!" Blaine exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Nick replies a little irritated. "You can't say something like that to a person! Even if you're right!"

Blaine groans again, downing the whole mug of tea. "I know... you're right. I... I'll try again."

"There's a good boy." Jeff pats his feet, patronizingly, under the covers with laughter.

He knows he should feel sorry about what he said to Sebastian, but he really can't. Maybe his friends are right by saying that he is heartless.

Well, whatever.

* * *

Blaine is pretty sure he fell asleep while he was watching Captain America with Jeff and Nick, but when he wakes up there is no sign of them.

He slowly opens his eyes and turns in the darkness of the room, noticing that the lamp on the nightstand is on. He's about to say something but freezes when he sees what is in front of him.

Sebastian is on his own bed, reading a book thanks to the soft light of the table lamp they share. He is wearing a pair of glasses, his hair un-coiffed as it falls on his forehead.

He is holding the volume with one hand, while in the other one he has an apple that he's slowly chewing, trying not to make too much noise. He's totally focused on what he's reading and doesn't notice Blaine staring at him.

Blaine would like to clear his throat to make him aware that he's awake, but something holds him back; so he remains silent, watching the person in front of him who seems entirely different from the Sebastian that he knows and is used to dealing with.

Maybe it's because of the flu, but Sebastian's features are beautiful in the pale light of the room. His skin looks bronzed and soft, and Blaine realizes that he would like nothing more than to touch it.

Sebastian's ruffled hair frames his handsome face perfectly and those glasses give him a more mature and serious look. He doesn't appear to be the same person that Blaine normally loathes with all his heart.

And it's probably the flu talking, but Sebastian is no longer Sebastian under his eyes, it's like he could really see him for the first time, without veils or masks. What he sees is _beautiful_.

But Blaine is sick, and before he can even think about it in too much detail, he falls asleep, without being able to understand the secret behind those mysterious green eyes.

* * *

"Blaine, wake up."

A firm and warm voice, which sounds like honey, wakes Blaine up from his troubled dreams. He doesn't remember them, but he can tell he was having a nightmare from his ragged breathing and the sweat on his forehead.

He opens his eyes and he recognizes a familiar face, one that he is happy but at the same time worried to see, right in front of him. That smirk of a smile was in his dreams too, but Blaine doesn't remember anything apart from that.

He tries to sit but his arms hurt and his head throbs painfully, making him aware of how sick he actually is. He must have high fever.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asks sleepily.

Sebastian avoids his gaze and sits on the bed next to him, handing him a warm bowl and a spoon. "You skipped dinner and Jeff and Nick sent you some supper."

Blaine makes a face at the bowl as Sebastian settles it in his lap.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"No."

"If you don't eat this you can't take any pills. You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I am not hungry."

Sebastian scoffs and stands up. "Just to make this clear, I'm not taking you to the hospital if you're about to die."

Blaine grumbles something under his breath and reaches for the spoon, having a taste of the supper.

He watches carefully as Sebastian moves around their room, until he settles on his own bed, puts on his glasses and picks up his book. Blaine tries to spot the title of the volume but he can't really move that much to make it out. After a few moments he realizes that he doesn't like to eat in silence.

"Thank you for this."

Sebastian doesn't answer, but Blaine is not giving up that easily.

"So... what are you reading?"

"A book."

"What? That was clever, I didn't notice!" He scoffs a little, taking a spoonful of supper. "Title?"

Sebastian shows him the cover, still avoiding his eyes.

"_The Hunger Games_? Is that good?"

"Yes, if you'd shut up and let me read it."

Blaine swallows his reply with some more warm supper and remains silent, because he doesn't like it when Sebastian speaks that way. He feels sicker and sicker, and maybe that's why he really can't shut up.

"There's no need to be so rude, I just wanted to speak a little."

"I thought it disgusted you, speaking with me, Blaine?" Sebastian seems rather frustrated now.

And there it is: the regret he was looking for.

It's with those words that Blaine starts feeling it coursing through his veins and reaching his heart, heavy in his chest and he feels awful and remorseful for what he said to Sebastian that day.

"I am sorry about everything I said to you last Friday... I was just... really... really mad at you... and, I don't know if you noticed, but you're not the easiest person to get along with. But what-"

"I don't need your apologies," Sebastian cuts him off abruptly, but that doesn't stop Blaine.

"I am sorry anyway, because it was not ok to act that way, I shouldn't have said some of those things to you. It was absolutely inappropriate."

"Whatever."

Blaine stares at him and arches an eyebrow, before putting the bowl and the spoon on the bedside table. He really doesn't feel well. "Why do you behave like this?"  
Sebastian keeps staring at his book and Blaine lets the fever speak for him."Sebastian, please. Why are you always so rude to me?"

Finally, the boy moves and closes his book.

"What the hell you want from me, Blaine?" Blaine doesn't answer that question, giving Sebastian the chance to keep going with his speech. "You told me what you think about me last week. You didn't brake my heart, you know? I already told you that I don't care about being friends, you're just my rival, I don't want to be friends with you."

"But you were, this morning."

"You were dying. I'm not that much of a prick."

"But can we at least speak without hating each other? Without insults and some respect?"

Sebastian scoffs, annoyed, but Blaine doesn't let him reply. "There's no need for us to be like those rivals in the movies where they just hate each other. Can we just leave the thrill of the competition for when we're on stage? Because, let's be honest, you wouldn't have any chance against me up there, anyway."

Sebastian smirks at that. "Not even in your dreams, Anderson."

Blaine chuckles, feeling the tension slowly slipping away from his sick body. "Wanna bet?"  
At those words Sebastian stands up, collects the almost empty bowl of supper and hands Blaine a glass of water and some pills to make him feel better.

Blaine makes a face but doesn't openly complain; he reaches for Sebastian's hand and suddenly realizes something he had never noticed before.

"Your hands are... very cold." he points out, swallowing the pills with a sip of water.

Sebastian shrugs, but before he can get on his feet, Blaine catches his wrist without thinking too much about what he's doing. He's sick, he can't be tamed.

He closes his eyes and takes Sebastian hands and rests it on his hot forehead, immediately feeling better and sighing in relief when icy fingers trail his skin.

From the way the bed is moves under him he understands that Sebastian's moving closer to him, and soon reaches blindly for his other freezing hand to put it on his cheek.

He doesn't really know why he's behaving this way, but the icy touch makes his body shiver with pleasure. Without even noticing, he moves Sebastian's fingers from his cheek to his very hot neck, rotating them so that his knuckles are resting just under his chin and are caressing that spot, which feels so nice.

He opens his mouth slightly, licks his lips and softly whimpers under Sebastian's touch, hoping that that almost embarrassing sound didn't reach his roommate's ears. Actually, he doesn't really care about that now.

They are neither friends, nor do they want to be something like that, but Blaine is really loving the freezing fingers on his neck, skin and face; they are delicate, soft and make him smile. He doesn't even notice that at some point Sebastian's hands started moving on their own, caressing him slowly and on their own will, looking for some hot spots to cool them with some gentle strokes.

Blaine would go on like this for hours, but his eyes suddenly snap open when he hears a low voice whispering something to his ear.

"This is the lamest excuse to get laid I've ever seen. If you really want to get some you just have to say the words, babe."

Blaine scoffs, annoyed, while Sebastian's hands leave his not anymore hot skin.

"Why, on Earth, are your hands so cold?"

Sebastian shrugs, picks up Blaine's empty bowl and his cigarette from the nightstand before leaving out of the room without saying another word.

Blaine sighs, slightly fed up with Sebastian not answering his questions. He leans more restfully against his bed and touches his face right where Sebastian fingertips were just a moment earlier. He doesn't even know why, but suddenly he doesn't even feel that sick anymore, even if his head is still pounding.

He gazes at the door and tries to stay awake, to wait for Sebastian to come back. He wants to ask him about the book he's reading, maybe have a conversation like two normal roommates, but falls asleep before Sebastian comes back to him.

* * *

Sebastian is sitting on the roof of the building and looking up at the stars in the sky, the cigarette between his fingers. His heart beats faster and faster in his chest, thinking back to twenty minutes ago, when he was caressing Blaine's hot face.

He puts out the cigarette against the cement and takes his fingers to his lips. He can still feel Blaine's soft skin burning under his fingertips; it really happened. He had daydreamed so much about touching Blaine's face, lips, neck, cheeks. Who knew that all he had needed was for Blaine to get sick?

If he closes his eyes, all he can see is the boy under him purring because of his caresses, but maybe, it's better if he doesn't picture him that way at all.

He can't help but think about Blaine's smile while he was pleasuring him with his icy fingers; while he was moving away his dark curls from his forehead. He can't think about those things, otherwise he will lose his balance on the tight string he's walking on. He doesn't even have a safety net; if he falls he'll get injured, very badly.

And Sebastian doesn't want that, doesn't want to get hurt.

He stands up and presses against his sweatshirt, going back to the dorm rooms. The corridors are silent and no one's around at that hour of the night. He walks through the halls, trying not to think about how beautiful Blaine's smile was.

He slowly opens his dorm room. The lamp on the nightstand is still on and the first thing he notices when he enters the room is Blaine face, lost in a deep sleep.

Sebastian can't see himself smiling because of the sight, while he gently closes the door. He undresses trying not to make any noises and turns around to turn off the light, yet something catches his attention once again. His eyes fall on Blaine's features; sweet thanks to his sleep, and on his forehead lies a rebel black curl that has escaped the gel.

He only realizes what he is doing just as his hand is almost touching Blaine's hair and soft skin. He freezes immediately, scared of his own actions. On one hand he would really love to feel Blaine's heat under his fingers, but on the other hand, fear of doing something which makes him so vulnerable that he stops.

There is no smile on his lips as he tries to blank his mind, and crosses back over to his side of the room. He gets undercover without even glancing at Blaine again.

Sebastian doesn't know it yet, but he doesn't have to look after his precarious balance anymore.

Because he has already fallen.


End file.
